Junkyo Story Dump
by Akira Himura
Summary: A place for me to dump ideas that I don't necessarily have the drive to do, but would be fun if anyone decides to take them up.
1. Explanation

Well, to make this simple, this is going to be my place to dump random ideas that I think could work well, but may not have drive to do very much with. Like with 'The Four' story that lots of people apparently liked even though I stopped it.

Now, not everything here will be very long, the next few things are just story blurbs that are, basically challenges(?), and are open to take. My ideas that I think would be cool but I have no idea on how to write them. So for those who enjoy my work(all few of you) sit back for my terrible madness.


	2. Hi, I'm Issei, and I can see dead people

Either Bleach crossover or AU where Issei had the holy grail instead of the boosted gear.

Bleach ideas would probably mix themselves in.

It started off young. Issei could see people that others could not.

The first person was a little girl. Her name was Kagura. Hi parents thought nothing of it when their five year old child started talking out to nothing. He was five after all, what five year old didn't have imaginary friends?

No, Issei's parents got worried when he didn't stop.

Issei kept seeing all these wonderful people that others could not see. Most of them became his friends, and he was happy with that! Ms. Calamir always seemed to have a sheet of cookies for the boy, and he loved playing with Freddie and Kylie.

His parents didn't believe him though. Whenever the young boy told his mother and father about his friends, they would always shake their heads and tell Issei none of his friends were real, and that he was eight now. That he needed to grow up.

Issei could not understand. He could see and touch these people, but no one else could. It was weird. There were even times when one of his friends would accidentally break something and he would get blamed for it!

Issei decided. If no one else believed him, then they didn't know what they were missing out on. He stopped talking to his parents about the invisible people when he was about nine.

That was seven years ago.

 **So, yeah. This idea actually stemmed off from me binge watching the first arc and a half of Bleach. So the idea is Issei with the Holy Grail instead of the Boosted Gear. Some Bleach mixed in, maybe.**


	3. Hero's Spirit

Blue eyes snapped open and quickly winced at the bright light that was filtering through trees. The man always hated his enhanced eyesight in the morning, always woke him up too early.

The man sat up, green cloth shifting. Blond hair being rustled in the soft breeze. Long, pointed ears twitch at the soft sound of the forest.

This didn't seem right. Sure, the man had fallen asleep in the middle of fields before, but this was different.

Last he remembered, he had died.

No ifs, ands, or buts about it, the last thing the man, Link was his name, remembered was bleeding out on the top of hyrule castle. But he was here, wherever here was, breathing and in all cases alive. That seems wrong, he concluded. Dying should leave a silent peace, not a forest. And definitely not the annoying sun.

But here he was, in a forest. Link sighed. He had two options, he figured, to choose a direction and walk, or sit and starve. He chose to walk.

It has been... a very long time now. Link had lost count of how long he was walking. He had lost count after the hundredth year. Still in the same forest. Still, well alive, but not truthfully. Link had not eaten in his long walk. Not once. So he deduced he had no need to eat. This was unsettling, though confirming his beliefs of being dead.

Link slowed down. He could see the edge of the forest he was walking through. A sense of disbelief was quickly overshadowed by a sense of euphoria. Link broke into a sprint, a smile making it's way onto his face. He broke through the brush that ended the forest.

 **Another Bleach cross over, but this time with the Legend of Zelda. See, Link's soul reincarnates and I kinda thought, 'what would happen if his soul went elsewhere for a bit. So here this is.**


End file.
